Viñetas de Navidad
by Lovstrike
Summary: Una serie de relatos navideños basados en mi fic el amor de dos con una loca moraleja navideña (regalo para mi amiga Raquel Taisho)
1. (1) Regaló

Viñetas navideñas.

[ (1) regaló ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era el 1 de diciembre, una época mágica, ya que faltaban 24 días para navidad, y la familia Taisho-Higurashi se prepararía como todos los años.

—Sessho...

Habló una joven mujer de cabello azabache y ojos azules.

—Hmp ¿Kagome? Es temprano, vuelve a la cama.

Habló un hombre de cabellos plateados, que estaba bajo las sabanas.

—Sesshomaru, ya es primero de diciembre...

—Hmp ¿Y?.

—Comenzará la navidad.

Taisho quedó pensando, hasta que se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente a Higurashi.

—Mmm ya quiero abrir mi regalo.

Habló mientras acariciaba la cintura de Kagome.

—Sesshomaru hentai santa no te traerá nada, mejor vamos con los niños mamá nos espera.

—Hmp..."Que comienze la navidad".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Les gusto?

Es un especial de navidad esperó subir un capítulo todos los días o cada dos días esperó les guste.


	2. (2) Los trajes de Kyame

Viñetas navideñas.

[ (2) Los trajes de Kyame]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡La la la la la la la tararararara la la la la la la la!.

Resonaba el canto de los niños por el castillo de lord Sesshomaru.

—¿No te parece genial Yukimaru?, ¡Ya es navidad!.

Preguntó el peli-plata a su gemelo peli-azabache.

—Hn tonterías.

Bufo el hermano mayor.

—Ahi Yuki-Kun, eres un amargado, en serio.

Replicó una hanyou peli-negra con puntas plateadas.

—¡Kyame! ¡Quitame este ridículo traje.

Exclamó un hanyou de cabellos negro.

—Pero Onii-Chan, te vez adorable ¿verdad Izayame?.

Preguntó la niña, viendo a su hermano vestido de galleta de chocolate.

—Mmm hermana... concuerdo con Inuyame, estos trajes son raros.

Dijo Izayame mientras salía vestida de regalo.

—Son amargados, estos trajes, los compró la tía Kagome, yo se los pedí, ella fue al futuro por ellos, y ustedes los rechazan, que malos son —dijo Kyame mientras lloraba falsamente — Pero, Suki-Kun me entiende, ¿verdad?.

—Son bonitos los trajes, pero Kyame ¡No me gustan los cuernos!.

Dijo Sukimaru.

—Calla Suki-Rodolfo-kun...Ahora Yuki que prefieres muñeco de nieve o pino...

—¡Ninguno!...

—¡Vuelve acá Yuki-Olaf-Kun!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

Que tal les gusta.


	3. (3) Esferas

Viñetas navideñas.

[ (3) Las esferas]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—...A ver Inuyasha, ¿Esta?.

Preguntó Miroku por décima vez.

—No, a ver la verde.

Pidió el medio demonio.

—Ahh, no se porque Kagome-Sama te puso ah escoger las esferas de el pino de Navidad, eres muy indeciso amigo mío.

Suspiro el monje derrotado, así que tomó una esfera verde y se la mostró a Inuyasha.

Después de ver más tipos de esferas, (que era lo único que faltaba para el árbol) Inuyasha no se decidía.

—Mmm no, no puedo decidir— exclamó Inuyasha jalando su cabello— .. ¡Ya se!...¿No me puedo quedar con las cuatro?...

—¡Que!, ¡¿Te quedarás las cuatro?!.

Grito el pequeño Kitsune, que también ayudaba con la futura decoración del árbol.

—Si...

—Hay Inuyasha...

Así, el árbol de la familia, tuvo cuatro tipos de esferas, gracias a la indecisión de el buen Inuyasha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Sigan leyendo hay otro capítulo más.


	4. (4) Pino

Viñetas navideñas.

[ (4) El pino ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Sesshomaru, podrías trer un pino para ponerlo de adorno, ¿Siii?.

Preguntó Kagome.

—Hmp esta bie...

—No yo traeré el mejor pino para navidad, que este castillo pueda ver, y será mejor que el tuyo Sesshomaru.

Declaró Susano Woo señalando a Sesshomaru.

—Esto me huele a competencia...

Susurro Miroku en el oído de Inuyasha.

—See...

—Hmp, ¿Me estas retando dios de quinta?.

—Si perro, ¿Cómo la vez?.

—Acepto.

—A ver, a ver, esto ya es personal ¡Hagan sus apuestas, damas y caballeros! ¿Quien creen que traiga el mejor pino para esta navidad?, ¿Susano Woo? O ¿Sesshomaru?

Habló Miroku.

—Yo le apuesto a Sesshomaru.

Dijo Amaterasu.

—Amaterasu, soy tu hermano, no apuestes en mi contra, si.

Pidió el dios de las tormentas.

[…]

Después de unas horas, Susano Woo llegó al castillo con un hermoso y reluciente pino de navidad.

—Aqui esta, el mejor pino de navidad.

Dijo el dios.

—¡Waooo!, en realidad lo trajiste.

Exclamó sorprendido Sukimaru.

—¿Dudabas de mi?.

Preguntó Susano Woo.

—Nooo ¿Cómo crees?.

Dijo el pequeño.

—Uff menos mal...

—"Este no conoce el sarcasmo".

Pensó Tsukuyomi.

—Papá volvió.

Dijo Yukimaru.

—Tio Sesshomaru, ya vino con su pino.

Dijo Izayame.

[…]

—¿Que rayos es esto?.

Dijeron todos al unísono.

—Hmp...El pino.

Si, aquel pino, sólo era un pequeño brote medio marchito que Sesshomaru había puesto en una maseta.

—Ya perdí mi dinero verdad hija...

Susurro Amaterasu.

—Ya lo creó mamá, ¿verdad mamá?.

Le preguntó Kagome a Nahomi.

—Si yo también perdí mi dinero...

—¡Ja!, has perdido perro, ¡lero lero candelero tienes patas de conejo!, soy mejor que tu ¡Bum yaga yaga a la bum bum!... ¡Bum yaga yaga a la bum bum!...

Celebró el dios

—Hmp vamos adentró...

[…]

Todos fueron a un salón del palacio.

Ahí estaba el pino que trajo Susano Woo, lindo, verde, grande, reluciente.

Digo estaba, porque Sesshomaru lo pulverizó con su veneno.

—¡Mi pino noo...!

Sesshomaru puso su pino ahí, para después cortarse la palma de su mano, y verter su sangre en el pino.

Este al recibir la sangre comenzó a crecer, hasta convertirse en un gran pino, (como de tres metros de ancho y cinco de alto).

—Hmp decías...

Se burló Sesshomaru.

—Que bonito pino Sesshomaru— Dijo Kagome dándole un beso a Sesshomaru en la mejilla —¿Verdad que papa es el mejor? — Dijo Kagome a Yukimaru y Sukimaru

— Yukimaru y Sukimaru ya saben que su papa es el mejor.

Dijo Nahomi.

—Siii papi es el mejor.

Celebró Sukimaru.

—Si papá es bueno haciendo cosas.

Dijo Yukimaru.

—Hmp, si soy el mejor, de eso no hay duda hijos.

Dijo Sesshomaru.

—Lo bueno es que no perdimos nuestro dinero...

Dijeron Amaterasu y Nahomi.

—Oigan creó que voy a necesitar más esferas...

Susurro Inuyasha al ver el gran árbol.

Continuará.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ufff en serio que Eh tenido problemas ya comenzaron los semestrales y el festival navideño tuve que hacer mi disfraz


	5. (5) Cartas

**_Viñetas navideñas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

[…]

Era de noche, y para distender los ánimos, en un salón se encontraban jugando cartas; Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

—Hn, Flor imperial...

—¡Khe!, No es justo, ¡Siempre ganas Sesshomaru!.

Grito un irritado Inuyasha.

—Es porque soy superior a ti...

Dijo triunfante el lord.

—Oigan, Tío, Papá, ¿Puedo jugar?...

Dijo la inocente voz de Kyame.

—"Pero va a perder".

Pensaron ambos adultos para si mismos.

—Bien pero, ¿Qué nos darás s cambio?.

Preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Pense que dirían eso ...si yo pierdo, les daré mi dotación de dulces, además de que obligaré al señor Susano Woo a usar un traje de hada.

Ofreció Kyame.

—Perfecto...

[…]

—Tercia de corazones.

—Hn tercia de reyes.

—...Lo lamento...—Dijo Kyame bajando la mirada—...Flor imperial gané...

—Hn bien, ¿Que quieres que hagamos?.

Dijo Sesshomaru.

—Facil usen estos trajes todo el día...

[…]

—No lo haré...

—Hn No.

—Tienen que hacerlo ¡Que no son machos!.

Grito la pequeña hanyou.

—Si lo somos pero adiós.

Dijo Inuyasha llevándose a Sesshomaru con el.

—¡Los atraparé!, ¡Lo juró!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Digan leyendo hay más siii


	6. (6) Diabla

_**Viñetas navideñas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[…]

—Maldión, esa niña no se cansa o qué".

Pensó Sesshomaru irritado.

—Sesshomaru ¡ayudame! que Kyame ya viene.

Dijo Inuyasha.

—Hmp...

Ya era tarde no pudieron escapar...

La adorable Kyame iba por ellos.

—Emmm, Tío, Papá, podrían venir...es hora de pagar.

Se oyó la dulce voz de Kyame.

[…]

—...Gracias por ayudarme Miroku-San.

Dijo Kagome al ex-monje.

—Siempre será un placer venir a ayudarle, mi Lady, y más aún que la navidad me ah llamado la atención.

Se excusó el monje.

—Muchas gracias Miroku.

—Oh mire ahí viene Yukimaru.

Así era, ahí venía el pequeño príncipe del oeste vestido como un angelito.

Un muy enojado angelito, a quien no le gustaba vestir asi

—Madre...señor Miroku.

Saludó cortésmente el pequeño.

Kagome grito de emoción y se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo.

—Oh que tierno te vez Yuki eres tan adorable...por lo visto Kyame logró su cometido.

—Madre, no, me asfixias ayuda...

Suplicaba el pequeño.

—Mujer matarás al niño que no lo vez...

Habló Sesshomaru.

—Papá...

—Lord Sesshomaru...

—Sesshomaru eres tu...

Pues veamos Sesshomaru perdio una apuesta con su sobrina el e Inuyasha perdieron.

Así es Sesshomaru venía vestido de ángel; grandes alas plateadas, una impecable túnica blanca, con una listón dorado.

Y claro no olvidemos la gran aureola dorada que coronaba su cabeza.

—¿Que le paso mi señor?.

Preguntó Kagome mientras daba vueltas al rededor de Sesshomaru.

—Mujer la respuesta la tiene tu sobrina...anda vamos al despacho.

Explicó Sesshomaru.

—Bien.

[…]

—Yo digo que te vez guapo cómo ángel, te sienta.

Le dijo Kagome mientras acariciaba su pecho suavemente.

—Me veo ridículo.

—Mmm espera ahí ya vengó...

—Hmp como sea.

[…]

Después de un momento, Kagome tocó la puerta.

—Sesshomaru mira no es ridículo es lindo.

Kagome entró al despacho de Sesshomaru vestida de Diablita.

Una falda corta roja, una camisa de tirantes roja escotada en forma de "v", que dejaba ver un poco demasiado sus senos, unos tacones rojos de 9 cm, que estilizaban sus largas piernas, no olvidemos unas alas de murciélago, su cola de diablo y sus cuernitos.

—Kagome...

—Quisiera hacerle cosas muy malas a este angelito.

Dijo Kagome acostando a Sesshomaru en un sillón y subiéndose a horcajadas sobre el.

—Grrr Kagome...

Gruñó Sesshomaru al sentir a Kagome moviéndose sobre el.

—Dejarías que te lleve el diablo, mi ángel...

Susurró Kagome en el cuello de Sesshomaru mientras lo lamía.

Sesshomaru estaba extasiado y sin pensar respondió:

—Llevame diabla—rugio Sesshomaru...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Digan leyendo hay más sii**_ i


	7. (7) Galletas

_**Viñetas navideñas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[…]

Irasue paseaba por el palacio elegantemente, caminaba rumbo a el jardín, pero oyó unas risas en la cocina.

A paso lento llegó y vio a todas las cocineras afuera en los campos de cultivo ¿entonces?.

¿Quien estaba en la cocina?

Se asomó por el pomo de la puerta, y lo que vio fue...

Graciosamente perturbador

Su hijo, el youkai más temido de los últimos tres siglos, cubierto de un polvo blanco.

Y eso no era todo, desde su hijo, hasta los hijos de el híbrido estaban ahí todos cubiertos de harina.

—Irasue-San no quiere acompañarnos...

Sugirió Kagome.

—"Se ve divertido"—Penso la Inu —Si porque no.

Ahora era toda la familia la que se unía para preparar galletas, no importaba si era niño, mujer, hombre, kami, o Youkai, todos convivían juntos como familia ese era el motivo de las fiestas.

Estar con tu familia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuen leyendo.**_


	8. (8) Fiestas con queso

_**Viñetas navideñas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[…]

—Oye, cuidado con eso, si.

Pidió Kagome a Sesshomaru.

El lord veía a su mujer con una libreta en mano pidiendo a los sirvientes que la ayudaran a arreglar el salón de reuniones.

—Miko, ¿para que es todo esto?.

Preguntó Sesshomaru.

Kagome que estaba acomodando un jarrón se volvió a verlo.

—Ah si, recuerdas que te dije que haría una serie de fiestas para reunirnos, vendrían los chicos, mis padres y algunos dioses...

—Si...

—Si la fiesta es hoy Sesshomaru dijo Kagome.

—Hn ¿Y?.

—Bien falta poco para que vengan, pero tu no estas vestido.

Dijo Kagome señalando a Sesshomaru, que venía con la ropa llena de sangre y restos viscosos.— Limpiate Sesshomaru...

—Pero...

—Nada de pero señor, ve a bañarte que esta fiesta es muy importante, hoy seré presentada frente a todos los dioses.

Habló Kagome se le veía emocionada— Además de que es una especie de posada para convivir.

—Como sea...

Dijo Sesshomaru mientras se iba.

Para su mala fortuna; Jaken pasaba por ahí con una oya de queso derretido.

Todo el queso quedó encima de nuestro querido lord.

—¡JAKEN!...date por muerto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lamento no haber subido es que Eh estado ocupada además de que no podia tocar una computadora o móvil es que me fue mal en los semestrales pero ya falta poco seguiré subiendo las viñetas.**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_

 _ **Att: Saipu-San**_


	9. (9) Amor joven

Viñetas de navidad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[…]

Después del incidente del queso Sesshomaru torturó lentamente a Jaken.

A las pocas horas llegaron los lords cardinales.

—Un gusto verla Lady Kikyo.

Saludo Aniki quien venía con su esposa y su hijo. (N/A: si no lo recuerdan Aniki es el lord del este salió en el capítulo 11 de el amor de dos es un Kitsune de fuego su cabello es color rojo y sus ojos azules.)

—Lord Aniki Lady Nadesko Ren-ouji es un placer tenerlos aquí.

Saludo Kikyo.

Inuyasha estaba a lado de su mujer ambos lo tenían la obligación de recibir a los invitados ya que Kagome y Sesshomaru estaban "Ocupados".

—¡Ren-Kun!...

—Izayame-Chan...

Los dos infantes corrieron y se abrazaron.

—Como has estado.

Preguntó la pequeña.

El niño delicadamente tomó la mejilla de Izayame entre sus manos y susurró.

—Ahora que estoy en tus brazos My Lady estoy mejor.

Dijo el niño de cabellos rojos y ojos lila.

Todo era felicidad hasta que...

—¡Niño!...

Era Inuyasha rodeado de un aura obscura el cual rápidamente tomó al niño y lo dejo en los brazos de su padre.

—Eres un acosador.

Acusó al infante mientras abrazaba a su pequeña Izayame.

—Lord Inuyasha exagera son niños amor joven puro e inocente...

Dijo Nadesiko.

—Deberíamos ir planeando un emparejamiento.

Bromeó lord Aniki causando ira en Inuyasha.

—¡Nooo! Ella es muy pequeña ese niño depravado no la tocara.

Dijo el papá celoso.

—Inu calma... De por si Kyame anda muy Junta con Ayaku...(N/A: el hijo de koga y Ayame)

Dijo Kikyo.

—Que queeeee! Mi otra princesa que.

Grito Inuyasha.

—Calma querido es normal.

—Fhe claro que no lo que pediré para navidad será un repelente de chicos para cubrir a mis princesas.

—My Lady tu serás mia para navidad ¿No?...

Dijo Ren poniendo una flor en el cabello de Izayame.

—¡Niño!...


	10. (10) Muérdago

Viñetas de navidad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Sesshomaru basta los niños están cerca de aquí...

Dijo Kagome mientras quitaba las manos de Sesshomaru de su cadera.

—Vamos es Nagidad mujer quiero mi regalo.

Susurro Sesshomaru sensualmente en el oído de cierta miko.

—Hay muérdago sabes lo que es anda o lo pagarás en la noche.

Susurro en el oído de su mujer a lo que ella de sonrojo más que el traje de Santa Claus.

Ella vio el muérdago arriba de sus cabezas cerro los ojos en la espera de un beso que nunca llegó.

—Ejem es navidad perro no nagidad.

Dijo Susano Woo poniéndose en medio de los dos.

Ahora Susano Woo y Sesshomaru estaban bajo el muérdago recuerden la tradición.

—¡Huy hay beso!

Grito Inuyasha ya que el dios y el Daiyoukai estaban bajo un muérdago.

Sesshomaru y Susano Woo se miraron fijamente e hicieron una mueca de asco alejándose del otro lo más posible.

—¡Jamás...!

—Jajaja — Se puso a reír Inuyasha— Hay que humor el amor el amor ...

—Kagome que donde esta el piso.

Preguntó Sesshomaru con malicia.

—Pues Abajo.

Después de eso se oyó un estruendoso golpe de cierto híbrido contra el suelo.

—Sesshomaru maldito lo hiciste a propósito.

Dijo indignado el Hanyou.

—Hmp...

[…]

Ya en la noche en la habitación de Sesshomaru y Kagome.

—Aún me debes ese beso miko.

Dijo Sesshomaru.

—No hay muérdago.

Bromeó un poco con su esposó.

—Mira arriba miko..

Le propuso Sesshomaru

Había muchos muérdagos arriba en el techo.

—Hmp por donde empiezo...


	11. (11) Besito

Viñetas de navidad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[...]

—Esta seguro de esto Yukimaru-Ouji.

Dijo una niña de cabello lila y ojos azules.

—Si Hana pero ya no me digas Yukimaru-Ouji somos amigos sólo Yukimaru si.

Dijo el niño.

—Bien Yukimaru...

[…]

—Esta planta sirve para esto si haces un te con las ojas de limon te servirá para calmar el dolor de garganta.

Dijo una niña de cabello celeste y ojos azules.

—Gracias Oyuki...no sabía cual planta era.

Dijo apenado el pequeño Sukimaru ya que no pudo recordar cual planta era.

—Sukimaru-Kun como no sabés si Lady Kagome es la mejor en esto.

Dijo sorprendida Oyuki.

—Si pero no soy bueno memorizando... Nunca me interesaron los artes sanatorios...

—Bueno Iré por más plantas medicinales esperó te sirva la que te di.

Dijo la pequeña caminando lejos del arbol de limon.

—Oyuki..

Susurro el pequeño Sukimaru.

—¡Sukimaru!

Gritaron dos voces que Sukimaru conocía a la perfección.

—¡Kyaaaa Yukimaru Hana!.

Grito mientras le daba un coscorrón a su hermano.

—Auch me dolió insensible.

Dijo Yukimaru soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Que pasa Sukimaru acaso gustas de mi hermana.

Preguntó Hana inocentemente.

—Hn No se que quieres decir mejor le llevó esto a la tía Kikyo por porque tío Inu quedó afónico por gritarle tanto a Ren..

Dijo Sukimaru corriendo hacia el palacio.

—Mira un muérdago Yukimaru.

Dijo Haba viendo la planta sobre sus cabezas.

—Hana yo...

Todo pensamiento coherente en la cabeza de Yukimaru fue callado por un dulce beso en su mejilla.

—Ha-Ha...Hana.

Tartamudeó el niño.

—Vamos Yukimaru...


	12. (12) cartas a Santa

Viñetas de navidad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[…]

—Ya es en día siii

Grito Kyame con ilusión.

—¿Que día hermana?.

Preguntó Izayame.

—Vamios a escribir nuestras cartas a Santa.

Dijo la hanyou feliz.

Todos los niños del palacio se reunieron para poder poder pedir sus juguetes a Santa Claus.

Carta de Sukimaru.

Querido Santa.

Habla tu amigo Sukimaru yo no puedo pedir mucho esta navidad tengo todo lo que quiero mi familia mi salud traeme lo que quieras menos carbón.

Carta de Yukimaru.

Santa Claus.

Mmm yo quiero ser tan fuerte como mis padres para poder proteger a mi familia.

PD: de paso traeme una espada.

Carta de Inuyame.

Santa.

Yo quiero para navidad una bolsa de papas fritas además de mucho helado de chocolate.

También quiero un dragón.

Carta de Kyame.

Queridisimo Santa.

Aquí la linda Kyame.

Yo quiero un mega kit de maquillaje y vestidos para poder hacer hermosos a mis tíos a mis primos y a mis hermanos.

Con amor

Att: Kyame Taisho. ❤

Carta de Izayame

Santa calus.

Yo quiero de regalo un repelente ante Kyame que ya no me maquille además a Ren le gusto como soy.

También quiero una muñeca con el coche malibu de barbie®

Carta de Sakura.

Querido Santa.

Yo quiero para navidad un boomerang nuevo ya que el mío esta muy gastado también deseo terminar mi entrenamiento y enlistarme en la guardia del castillo.

Att:Sakura.

Carta de Katsura.

Santa yo quiero que me traigas amor se que soy joven pero deseo amor.

Y una casa de caramelo.

Att:Katsura.

Carta de Hiroshi.

Santa yo quiero la colección de figuras de star wars y su nueva película.

saluda a usted en hermoso Hiroshi.


	13. (13) Pavo

Viñetas de navidad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[…]

Ah en toda reunión familiar tenemos el pavo como un buen alimento ¿no?.

Un día antes de la cena todos estaban en la casa de Nahomi Higurashi ella propuso que la siguiente celebración fuese en el templo ya que pronto habría un festival.

Era de noche Sesshomaru dormía entre los brazos de su mujer pero un ruido extraño lo despertó.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su hembra Sesshomaru se levantó y bajo a la cocina.

Ante la hambrienta mirada de Inuyasha hí estaba listo y preparado sólo faltaba meterlo al horno el delicioso pavo de la señora Higurashi.

Sólo mordería una piernita nadie se daría cuenta ya podía sentir la suave carne de la ave entre sus colmillos sólo un poco más...

—¡Inuyasha!

—¿Sesshomawo?.

Preguntó un confundido Youkai que tenía en su boca medio pavo.

—No Inuyasha soy tu abuela— Respondió el Inu— Me puedes explicar que demonios hacías con el pavo— Preguntó un enojado Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha antes de responder término de engullir el pavo sólo dejando los huesitos.

—Tenia hambre...

—¡Abajo!.

El pobre híbrido cayó al suelo sin remedio la poderosa voz de Kagome lo había mandado al suelo como en aquellos días de antaño.

—Inuyasha ese pavo era importante era para la reunión del clan Higurashi

Dijo una enojada Kagome.

—Ettooo Kagome yo...

Intento disculparse el híbrido en vano.

—Nada de peros Inuyasha vamos tu yo y Sesshomaru al centro comercial a comprar el pavo Ahora.

Aquellos no sabían lo que les esperaba..


	14. (14) En ¿Tanga?

Viñetas de navidad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[…]

Rápidamente los tres se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial a comprar más pavos para la cena.

—Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, queden se aqui, y yo boy s buscar todo si.

Ordenó Kagome mientras todos tomaban caminos diferentes.

[…]

Con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

—Es muy cansado esperar y si bamos al templo.

—Bien supongo que esta bien.

Dijo para si en Youkai.

Al salir del supermercado y caminar unas calles vieron un lugar que decía.

—Ramnbos Sex.

—Ahi venden Ramen vamos.

Dijo Inuyasha hablando a Sesshomaru.

Al entrar vieron a un tipo de

—Que haces aquí ve a ponerte el traje.

Dijo un tipo vestido de ¿Elfo? a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha

—Que rayos...

—Bamos que no se les paga gratis a orgasmear mujeres...

[…]

Con Kagome.

Estaba con las bolsas llenas de pan especias naranjas mantequilla y queso.

Al caminar no vio ni a Sesshomaru ni a Inuyasha así que nos buscó hasta que los halló.

—¡Que rayos!.

Grito al ver al santa para mujeres.

A esa hora había un show especial sólo para mujeres y no le agrado lo que vio.

Era su esposó su marido su hombre su macho su pareja.

El estaba en tanga bailando en un tubo junto a ¿Inuyasha?.

—Ah ver mesa que más aplauda mesa que más aplay le doy le doy le doy.

Cantaba un ebrio Inuyasha.

Entró enojada empujando al guardia y grito.

—¡SESSHOMARU TAISHO!.

Sesshomaru que estaba en el tubo reaccionó ante el llamado y se estremeció.

—Miko...

—Tengan la decencia de bajar idiotas.

Dijo para luego irse corriendo de ahí.

Esto estaría complicado.


	15. (15) Regalo

Viñetas de navidad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[…]

[(15) Regalos]

Desde el día de los tubos en tanga Sesshomaru a dormido en otra habitación ahora que ah regresado al palacio pues esta sólo y quiere el perdón de su mujer al fin llegó el día que ella quería la navidad.

Todos estaban reunidos dando regalos.

Conviviendo como la gran familia que son pero había una pareja distanciada...pero no por mucho se dijo Sesshomaru.

—Si pudieran prestarme atención este es el regalo para mi mujer.

Dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome puso cara indiferente pero lo aceptó.

—Bien...

Le respondió.

Sota fue junto a su cuñado con una grabadora de pilas y puso una pista para que Sesshomaru la cantara.

«Se que no quieres ni joyas ni monumentos en esta navidad sólo mi amor para ti mi dulce reina.

Oh oh oh oh oh.

Que podría darte yo a ti para ganar tu amor que eso es lo único que deseo en esta navidad.

Llenarte de mil besos y caricias es lo que haré ninguna me gusta tanto como tu yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Oh oh oh oh oh.

Mi regalo para ti es mi Corazón mi querida reina has con el lo que desees soy tu esclavo.

Mi Corazón para ti es no te dejes llevar por lo que hago porque tu eres lo único que me importas solo quiero tu amor otra vez.

Sólo yo soy para ti en esta navidad»

Al terminar la canción Kagome estaba llorando su Sesshomaru el frío y pedante estaba cantando para ella era algo épico.

—Si Sesshomaru te perdonó lo lamento fue una estupidez lo que hice Inuyasha me explicó era para la caridad para ayudar a los niños al principio se negaron pero al ver que era para una buena obra lo hicieron—Dijo Kagome abrazando a Sesshomaru — Te amo Sesshomaru.

—Y yo a ti Kagome — Le dijo Sesshomaru a Kagome— Pero aún me debes mi regalo eh estado muy abandonado.

Le susurro en el oído a Kagome.

—Hablando de eso Sessh mira— Dijo Kagome poniendo la mano de Sesshomaru en su vientre— Vamos a ser papás Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojo enormemente al oír esas palabras tomó a Kagome en los brazos y dio vueltas con ella.

—Me haces tan feliz Kagome en serió soy feliz.

Digo Sesshomaru poniendo su cara en el vientre de Kagome.

Se levantó y con mucha delicadeza beso a su mujer en un beso tierno necesitado y amoroso.

Así como la navidad ese es su significado pasarla con tu familia para estar juntos y retomar el valor de la convivencia.


End file.
